Coming Out Of His Tortoise Shell
by Hollarinax
Summary: Tugger's dumped Bombalurina again but this time she's not taking him back! On her way home to her owner's she meets a handsome but really shy tom! She works her charm & shows him a good time, turning him into the mischevious tom we all know & love!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Cats!**

**Hello! :) The name of this seems a bit obvious? but it was supposed to be a little pun referring to our mysterious tom! I thought I was being really clever but i've realised it seems stupid now 'cos the saying comes from tortoises lol .. anyway, it's a reference to his fur, i'm not insulting anyone's intelligence, it's just my failed attempt at being witty lol! Right, on with my ridiculously named fic, hopefully the actual story's not as bad as the suggested title! love x**

Bombalurina stared blankly at Tugger, unable to come to terms with what he had just said to her. She shook her head suddenly as he lifted his paw to stroke her face & he kissed her softly on the forehead. 'I'm sorry Bomba.' He walked briskly away from her, avoiding an explanation & left her standing on the spot, frozen in disbelief. She blinked a few times, _What just happened? We were fine yesterday. _She felt her eyes fill with tears as it dawned on her that it was over between her & Tugger. She walked slowly across the junkyard kicking a rusty tin-can & leapt ontop of the TSE1 car to sit with Demeter. Bombalurina stared at the ground & sighed. Demeter's smile faded & she put her arm around Bombalurina comfortingly. She knew what was wrong. She'd had these conversations with Bombalurina a million times over about her relationship with Tugger, but each time she went running back to him.

'It's over Deme.' Bombalurina whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

Even though Demeter had repeatedly warned Bombalurina from Tugger & had listened to her moan about him constantly, she couldn't bare to see her sister upset & cuddled her, stroking her head.

'It's ok, Bomba, shhh.'

'It's not ok, Deme! I'm such a fool, always running back to him. Why can't I find a nice, genuine tom to be with? Not one that wants me one minute & then throws me away when he feels like it!'

Demeter stared at her sister, a look of concern on her face. She knew exactly how Tugger treated Bombalurina & how much it upset her.

'You could find someone like that Bombs, but you won't if you keep running back to that jerk! You need to get over him! He's not worth your tears! A beautiful, smart, funny queen like you deserves better.'

Bombalurina sniffed & smiled wearily at her sister.

'You always know how to cheer me up Deme, what would I do without you?' She managed a soft giggle & cuddled her sister.

'That's what sisters are for!' Demeter smiled heartily back at her sister, returning her cuddle. 'Listen, why don't we have a little girly night in? That'll cheer you up!'

Bombalurina smiled at her sister, admiring her concern. 'I was actually just gonna go to my owner's tonight Deme, I think I just need some time to myself. I'll be back tomorrow & we can have it in my den, ok?' Bombalurina grinned at her sister, feeling excited for their evening.

'Of course Bomba, no problem! I'll bring the mouse cakes!'

'Ohh you spoil me, so you do!' Bombalurina squeezed her sister tight & slid off the TSE1.

'It's getting late, I better get going, but i'll see you tomorrow sis!'

'Bye Bomba, be careful on the way home!'

'I wiiiiiill.' Bombalurina rolled her eyes, but smiled to herself, Demeter was more like her mother than her sister! Bombalurina strolled across the junkyard, waving to Jenny & Jelly on her way out & blowing cheeky kisses to Pouncival & Tumblebrutus. She smiled to herself, but her heart sank as she heard Tugger laugh followed by a harmony of squeals from kittens. She ran as fast as she could out of the junkyard & into the darkness. Her heart was pounding & she was gasping for breath as she slammed herself against a wall in a dark alleyway & fell to the ground, crying desperately as rain started to pour from the dark sky.

**Poor Bomba! Who will help her come out of this depressed state ?! Chapter 2 coming really soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A tiger-striped tom ran hastily down the alleyway clutching a brown bag, constantly looking over his shoulder. He didn't see a large rock in the middle of the road & stumbled & fell down onto the cold, hard ground. 'Bast ..' He stared at his grazed hands & knees & clamped his eyes shut in pain as large raindrops landed on the open wounds, making them sting. He got to his feet slowly, but whimpered in pain as he looked down at a large cut in his leg. He collected his scattered belongings & stuffed them into the brown bag, muttering words under his breath.

Bombalurina gasped as she heard a voice & she arched her back & hissed. _Macavity!_ She edged beind a nearby dustbin, remaining in the darkness, hiding herself from the unknown cat, tears still streaming down her face, fearing for her life. She sobbed into her fur, making a loud noise as she gasped for breath in between her sobs. She froze in fear as she heard the cat move & she saw a large shadow move towards her. She shut her eyes tightly & began to wail. It's all over. He's going to get you!

She waited for it to happen, but nothing did. She opened one of her eyes slightly & jumped back & released her claws as she saw a tortoise shell tom sitting before her, staring at her bewildered. She growled at him & moved her paw briskly towards him to claw him & escape, but he grabbed her arm & held it back. 'Oi, oi, watch yourself! Are you alroight?' The tom had a distinct cockney accent & a cheeky grin to die for. Bombalurina didn't answer & simply gasped for breath, _I thought I was a goner_. She was so happy to be alive. The tom waited for an answer, but grew concerned when she didn't reply. He stared at her. She had beautiful scarlet fur, he had never seen a colour like it before & her eyes were hazel, tinted with emerald green. She was stunning.

'What's ya name kit?'

Bombalurina stared upto the mysterious tom & shook her head, catapulting her back to reality.

'B-Bombalurina.' she managed.

'Noice to meet you Bombalurina, I'm Mungojerrie.' He grinned at her cheekily & she melted inside. There was something about him she found herself attracted to. _Don't be ridiculous, you only feel like this because you thought he saved you from something that wasn't even there! _She couldn't help herself. She felt a definite attraction to him. 'Charmed.' she smiled at him & he stared at her, captivated by her beauty.

'You alroight kit, you look pretty upset!' Bombalurina scoffed, _maybe not the brightest crayon in the box_, but she decided he was sweet. 'You don't wanna know.' she shook her head at him, not that he's interested.

Mungojerrie shuffled himself next to her at put his arm around her comfortingly, Bombalurina did not pull away. 'Sure I do! C'mon kit, what's 'appened?' Bombalurina looked up at him & stared into the dark brown eyes staring back at her. She spun her head away quickly, blushing.

'I broke up with this tom i've been going out with for a while.'

'Ahh tom troubles, I tell ya, from what i've seen he's a fool to leave ya!' He grinned at her in that mischeivious manner & she found herself grinning back. She had never met a tom that made her so happy without even trying. She was so comfortable in his company. Bombalurina broke the gaze & stared down at Mungojerrie's injured leg.

'Oh great heavyside, look at your leg!'

'Oh that, yeah ..'

'It looks sore! Are you ok? God i'm so selfish, moaning on about some tom that doesn't even matter & you're hurt!'

'It's foine, 'onest!'

Bombalurina stroked his knee comfortingly & picked a rag out from the trashcan & began to dress his wound.

Mungojerrie winced as she touched the wound. 'I'm sorry.' Mungojerrie smiled at her through gritted teeth, trying to conceal the pain he suffered. He had never met a queen who had cared for him in such a simple way. She looked up & smiled at him & his heart began to beat faster. She finished dressing the wound & planted a kiss on his knee, 'That feel better?'

'Much better!' he chuckled, & sat up against the wall.

'Where were you going?'

Mungojerrie paused, he wasn't sure where he was going. He had stolen things from his owner's house & had ran away before they could find him.

'Um .. i'm not really sure where I was going.' He stared to the ground & began fidgeting with his paws, too ashamed to look at the scarlet beauty.

'Are you a street cat?'

'I guess ya could say that.'

Bombalurina smiled at him softly, her heart sank at the thought of him living on the streets, in danger. She felt silly that a stranger could make her feel like this.

'Well, why don't you stay with me tonight?'

Mungojerrie stared up at Bombalurina who was smiling sweetly at him.

'It's alroight Miss Bombalurina, I don't wanna be any bother!' He stared to the ground, how could he look at someone so beautiful & caring, he was a thug, nothing but trouble. Bombalurina stared at him sadly & touched his arm softly. 'My owner's are out for the night, I could use the company!' Bombalurina smiled at the tom sweetly & fluttered her eyelashes. Mungojerrie looked at her & quickly stared back to the ground, his cheeks blazing. 'That would be great, thankya so much!' He cuddled her tightly in the heat of the moment & pulled away embarrassed when he realised what he was doing.

'Uh i'm sorry Miss Bombalurina.'

Bombalurina giggled at him, 'It's ok, Mungojerrie, I needed a cuddle! Call me Bomba, i'm nothing special!' Mungojerrie gave her an embarrassed smile & got up onto his feet. He put his hand out to Bombalurina to help her up from the ground. 'But you are, Mis - uhh - Bomba.' Bombalurina giggled, what did she like about this tom so much? 'I don't live that far from here, I'll help you walk, you're leg looks so painful, honey.' Mungojerrie blushed harder when Bombalurina called him honey, he had never had a queen be so nice to him, most of them never looked at him twice. He smiled shyly at Bombalurina & picked up his bag of loot. She wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder & let him lean his muscular body against hers. 'You ok?' Mungojerrie nodded & they both set off to Bombalurina's house in the pouring rain, clinging to eachother for warmth, both of them enjoying a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews Zabbie Q & Wacky Walnut! Means alot :) Here's chapter 3 for you;**

The rain poured harder when they reached a street of grand town houses, each with pristine gardens & shining cars in the driveways. Mungojerrie gasped in amazement. He came from a rough area of town & had never seen anything so glamorous, apart from Bombalurina, of course.

Bombalurina led him to one of the houses & helped him through the cat flap, he stumbled as he brought his last leg through the flap & forward rolled across the floor & sat abruptly with his legs crossed, his fur drenched & matted, covering his face. He shook his head dizzily, droplets of water flying from him. Bombalurina giggled, he was just like a kitten - playful, innocent, but most of all adorable. 'Look at the mess you're in Mungojerrie!' she laughed, putting her hands on her hips pretending to be a teacher. She went into the kitchen & picked up a towel & draped it around Mungojerrie's shivvering body. 'I'm s-s-so s-s-orry B-B-ombalurina, I'll help y-you.' Mungojerrie took of the towel & began cleaning the floor with it. Bombalurina stared at him in bewilderment, she picked up the towel from his hands & wrapped it around him again. 'Don't be silly Mungojerrie, it's just a bit of water & you're my guest! Anyway, you're freezing! Let's go in here.' Mungojerrie nodded & walked into the living-room with Bombalurina, huddled tightly into the white towel.

Bombalurina put a switch down on the wall & a fire lit suddenly, Mungojerrie stared in amazement. He smiled when he felt the warmth from it. Bombalurina lay on a sheepskin rug in front of the fire & stretched, Mungojerrie stared at her slender body, the flames from the fire complementing her fur beautifully, making it shine. She turned her head round to face him & she smiled at him seductively. Mungojerrie smiled back at her shyly & sat next to her on the rug, watching the fire, his eyes occasionally wandering to Bombalurina. He noticed her shiver a little when the fire burned down a little & he wrapped half of the towel around her, pulling her into him. She smiled & snuggled into his shoulder. Not in a long time had a tom make her feel like this, not even Tugger. Mungojerrie smiled to himself & rested his head on hers. He jumped a little when Bombalurina kissed him on the cheek, his cheeks turned the same colour as her fur, but he did not complain. Bombalurina leaned back to look at him, but Mungojerrie moved towards her & kissed her on the lips. Bombalurina lay Mungojerrie back onto the floor & kissed him passionately. Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around her waist, he had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right. 'Are you ok with this?' she asked.

Mungojerrie nodded briskly, 'definitely!'. Despite only knowing each other for a few hours, there was something that brought the two together & made them feel like they had known eachother forever, but neither of them knew what it was, _the aspect of mystery maybe?_

The rain pattered hard against the window & they lay together on the floor, curled up together, the moonlight shining down on them. Mungojerrie stroked Bombalurina's paw & rubbed his head lovingly against hers. There was that comfortable silence again, but Mungojerrie wanted to know about her, as did Bombalurina with him. 'You're amazing.' he whispered. 'You're sweet.' she replied. The simple statements sparked a deep conversation between the cats. Just silly banter which some would say was meaningless, but it meant everything to Bombalurina & Mungojerrie.

' .. & after that I fell roight into a muddy puddle & a plant pot fell on me 'ead!' Bombalurina laughed hysterically, wiping a tear from her eye. Mungojerrie laughed too & grinned at her, she made him feel special, wanted. She brought out a side in him he never knew he had. He wanted to tell her things, to make her laugh, he had a new found confidence around her. The laughter began to fade & the two cats stared at each other, mischievous smiles on their faces. Mungojerrie touched Bombalurina's face, 'You're really somethin' else y'know.'

* * *

After the laughter & conversation died down, Bombalurina fell asleep on Mungojerrie's lap. Her breaths were soft & delicate & she looked beautiful. Mungojerrie looked at a clock on the wall & gasped, _3.03 .. I was supposed to meet boss at 12! _He looked down at Bombalurina dozing on his lap & stroked her head. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to knowing what his boss could do to him. 'I guess this is goodbye.' he whispered. He kissed her softly on the lips & lay her onto the floor, covering her with a blanket. He stared at her, 'I'll see ya again sometime, Bomba, don't worry, i'll come find ya & that's a promise.' He sighed & got to his feet, collecting his loot bag & left silently through the catflap, as if he hadn't been there at all.

**Chapter's a little short but i've got a big, long chapter planned full of drama & more Mungojerrie & Bombalurina fluff! It'll hopefully be up by saturday, but I'll try finish it asap! Don't give up on me yet lol! :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold night & the rain had thankfully stopped as Mungojerrie walked as fast as he could to his boss' lair. His leg throbbed in pain each time he walked on it, but he didn't care. He couldn't get the scarlet queen off his mind. _I 'ad to leave her, you're doin' the roight fing .. you're not, you shouldn't 'ave left her. _His head began to ache from thinking to much, but it was too late to go back to Bombalurina's house. He had reached the lair & he could practically feel the fury of his boss. He crawled into the lair, his heart pounding in fear. He reached a dark room & was greeted by the ginger cat himself.

'I've been expecting you, Mungojerrie.'

Mungojerrie bowed in shame. 'I know, I'm terribly sorry, oh great one.'

The cat dipped a filthy, razor-sharp claw into a cup of cream & licked it off, before turning to stare at Mungojerrie.

'You _know_ I don't like to be kept _waiting_, don't you, Mungojerrie?'

'I do, sir.'

The large tom stood up & placed his paws on the table, the light catching onto his hideous face. He bared a set of unkempt, yellow fangs & growled. 'Well why did you let me stand in that alleyway to wait for you then, you vile little imbecile?!' He released his claws & slashed them smoothly across Mungojerrie's face. Mungojerrie yelped & curled into a ball on the floor, blood gushing from his face. 'Well?! Why?!' He circled Mungojerrie, watching him suffer. 'I-I lost track of time, Macavity sir, I'm sorry.' Mungojerrie whispered, terrified of what could happen to him. Macavity threw his head back & cackled loudly. 'Lost track of time? You should know better than to 'lose track of time' with me, Mungojerrie.' He brought his claws back down on Mungojerrie, across his thigh. Tears began to drip from Mungojerrie's face & he bit his lip at the excruciating pain he felt in his thigh. Macavity returned to sitting on a tatty cushion & stared at Mungojerrie coldly, feeling no resent for what he had just done. 'Sit up, boy.' he spat. Mungojerrie did as he ordered & wiped the tears from his eyes, his own blood staining his paws. 'Where were you?' Mungojerrie stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the notorious Napoleon of Crime. 'I was wiv' a queen.' he whispered, his bottom lip quivering. He knew not to lie to Macavity, as he would eventually discover the truth & that would result in even bigger consequences. A smirk spread across Macavity's face. 'A queen you say? Mungojerrie, I didn't think you had it in you.' He escaped a wicked laugh & stared at Mungojerrie, an indescribable glint in his eye, he was of course, Macavity the mystery cat. 'How was she then? Did you show her a good time?' Macavity scoffed at the thought of Mungojerrie showing anyone a good time & did not wait for an answer as he knew he wouldn't receive one, _dirty liar_. 'What was her name?' he asked, picking up the cup of cream from the table.

'Bombalurina.'

Macavity's eyes widened & he spat the mouthful of cream onto the floor & slowly began to get to his feet. 'You shut your dirty trap, you rotten little liar, or i'll shut it for you!' Mungojerrie stared at Macavity, 'I'm not lyin'!' Macavity stormed towards Mungojerrie & slammed him against the wall by his neck. 'A beautiful queen like her would never approach a brainless snake like you. Now get out of my sight you little runt.' He hissed, throwing Mungojerrie to the ground & walking into the darkness. Mungojerrie lay on the floor, panting. He ran out of the room & banged into Griddlebone, a Persian queen who also worked for Macavity, but shared none of his cruelty. 'Mungojerrie! Your face!' she gasped. 'Come with me, I'll clean you up.' She grabbed Mungojerrie's paw & dragged him into a small room & began raiding a cupboard for antiseptic & bandages. Mungojerrie was like a son to Griddlebone, she'd brought him up & raised him as her own after his mother had abandoned him. She hated Macavity for hurting him, but she didn't dare tell him to protect herself. 'Now you sit yourself down here. You're poor face, you know not to anger him, Jerrie!' she said sternly, dabbing his face with a cloth. Mungojerrie winced & gritted his teeth. 'I know Griddlebone, but he asked me where I was & I told him.' he replied, innocently. '& Where were you?' she asked, looking at him suspiciously. 'With a queen.' he whispered, staring at the floor. 'Oh Jerrie!' she clapped, but began to whisper when Mungojerrie made a face at her meaning 'Quiet down!' & she realised that people could hear her. 'Who is she then?' she asked quietly, excited for her adopted son. 'Her name's Bombalurina.' he replied, smiling as he whispered her name, remembering her beautiful face. Griddlebone's face turned from excitement to horror & she gazed at Mungojerrie. 'No, it can't be.' she said, turning away from him & covering her mouth with her paw. Mungojerrie stood up from the chair & put his hand on her shoulder. 'But it is, what's wrong wiv' her?' Griddlebone spun round to face Mungojerrie & stared at him with a concerned expression on her face. 'It's a long story Jerrie, but you cannot see this queen, do you understand?' Mungojerrie's face dropped. 'Wh-whaddya mean? Can't see her?'

'I mean you do not go near this queen!'

'B-but why? I 'ave to go near her Griddlebone, I think I love her!' he whispered desperately, shaking Griddlebone by her shoulders. His eyes filled with tears, 'You 'ave to tell me Griddlebone, please?!' he cried, a tear falling down his face. 'Keep your voice down!' She whispered sternly. Griddlebone sighed & sat down on a cushion in the room. She couldn't bare Macavity to hurt her son physically & mentally, she couldn't keep this from Mungojerrie.

**Oooh exciting stuff! :D What can't Griddlebone keep from Mungojerrie? All will be revealed in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review Alex0821! I'll make sure to improve my grammar, i've got loads of speech in this chapter, yay :)**

Bombalurina yawned & stretched her arms above her head, her eyes tightly shut as the sun shone brightly into the room. She turned round & expected to see Mungojerrie next to her, but she found nothing there apart from the outline of where he had lay. She shot up & shook her paw in anger, 'That dirty pollicle!' she fumed. Although she was furious at Mungojerrie, she felt ashamed with herself. _I'm easy, nothing but a cheap thrill_. She held her head in her paws & wept. She had never felt these feelings for a tom before, she thought he was different. _How could he just leave?_

She collected herself & made her way to the junkyard, she had to speak to Demeter. She walked slowly down the street & stopped at the alleyway she had met Mungojerrie. She peered round the wall & hoped that he was standing there, with that cheeky grin on his face, arms open. Nothing. The street was empty, apart from scattered trashcans & a few rats. She sighed & continued to walk to the junkyard. _Did I dream him? Was he my pathetic fantasy to forget Tugger? I'm going mad!_

She was greeted by Tugger when she entered, 'Hey gorgeous, how's tricks?' Bombalurina rolled her eyes at him, _here we go_. 'Save it, buster.' she hissed & stormed past him. Tugger turned round & stared at her as she walked away. She did not look back. He frowned & sauntered off to find his kitty fanclub, muttering under his breath.

Demeter was sitting chatting with Jellylorum & Jennyanydots when she saw Bombalurina walk towards her. 'Afternoon Bombalurina! We're having some cream & tuna cookies if you'd like to join us?' asked Jenny kindly. 'I'll pass Jenny, but thanks. I was wondering if I could steal Demeter for a few minutes.' Demeter smiled at her sister & stood up from their gossip/breakfast spot & gave Bombalurina a cuddle. 'Of course you can.' Bombalurina smiled softly at Jenny & Jelly, 'See you later ladies.' Jelly & Jenny waved at Bombalurina & continued to gossip over their sewing. The two sisters walked together to Demeter's den & sat together on a large cushion, each of them with a cup of hot cream. Bombalurina sat on the cushion in silence, continuinly stirring her cream in deep thought. Demeter flashed her a look of concern & took her cream off of her & sat it on the floor.

'What's up, Bomba?' she asked softly.

'Oh Demeter, I've done something terrible.' she wailed.

'What did you do? Please for the love of Great Rumpus, tell me you did not go back to Tugger!' she replied firmly.

'Oh god no, of course not!'

'Well?'

'Well .. I was walking home last night & I met this tom & ..'

'Bombalurina, tell me you didn't.'

'You don't understand Deme, I really liked him!'

'You 'really liked' Alonzo a few weeks ago too Bomba & look how that turned out!'

'Yes, I know, but I felt like I'd known this tom for years, like he was an old friend & we'd met before! How do you explain that? He was so handsome Deme, & so kind & gentle. I'd never met a tom like him before.' she sighed, staring into her lap. Demeter put her arm around Bombalurina & cuddled her. 'So what went wrong?' Bombalurina bit her lip. 'Well, he was really hurt & he told me that he was homeless, I felt so sorry for him that I let him stay with me.' A tear dripped down her face. 'We slept together, Deme. He told me it was his first time & I thought he was so special. I thought he was different, but he was just the same!' she whispered & began sobbing into her fur. 'I feel so cheap, Deme, I thought I could've made something with him, that we could be together. But he left this morning as if he was never there.' Demeter stared at her sister sadly & rubbed her back comfortingly. 'Oh Bomba, come here.' she wrapped her arms around her sister & let her sob into her shoulder. 'You're welcome to stay with me tonight, Bomby, i'll make you a nice meal & I could brush your fur out for you, would you like that?' Bombalurina nodded sullenly & cuddled her sister tightly, 'Thank you so much for being there Deme, I couldn't ask for a better sister.' she sobbed. Demeter laughed, 'Stop it Bomba, or you'll start me too!' Demeter handed Bombalurina a cloth, 'Dry your tears, sweetie & make yourself comfortable. Would you like another cup of cream?' Bombalurina nodded & lay back onto the velvet cushion, clinging to the tissue as if it were an object of comfort & stared sadly into space.

* * *

Mungojerrie shook his head in disbelief. _It couldn't be her, could it?_ 'W-what?'

Griddlebone sighed solemny. 'Mungojerrie, Macavity was in love with Bombalurina.'

'Wha-How?'

'Well, Macavity used to be different y'see. But he turned bitter & cruel after she left.'

'Left?'

'This was a long time ago.' she laughed nervously. 'But I'll never forget the day the three of you arrived.'

'Griddle, what are you talkin' about?'

'Ruby & Onyx were abandoned by their mother & she left them here in the care of Macavity ..'

'Ruby & Onyx?'

'Just listen, Jerrie.' she hissed. 'They were beautiful kittens. Ruby was an unusual shade of red & her sister Onyx was black with gold stripes. They were named after the gemstones .. Ruby, meaning passion & beauty & Onyx meaning protector & healer. They were so polite & well-mannered. I felt so sad for them being brought up in this hell hole. Macavity took an instant shine to Bombalurina, which was understandable as she was so stunning, but so _young_. She was just a poor, helpless kitten .. & I couldn't do anything about it. I took them for a walk around the town & we found you, abandoned by your mother too.' Griddlebone wiped a tear from her eye but laughed sadly. 'You & Ruby got on like a house on fire. You were always causing chaos & getting upto no good. I always thought you'd have ended up together, but Macavity wanted her for his own.'

Mungojerrie stared at the floor, _Surely I would've remembered her?_

'She & her sister escaped & left with a grey tabby .. I can't quite remember his name, I think it might have been Munkustrap? He introduced them to the Jellicle tribe & they've been there ever since. They changed their names to Bombalurina & Demeter when the joined & they had their minds completely erased to stop them from having horrid memories of Macavity.'

'But, how come I don't remember any of this? I mean .. when I met her last noight it felt like i'd met her before, but ya just get that with people sometimes!'

'You're mind was wiped by Macavity. To forget her. I wish he'd done the same to himself, he's been pining over her for all these years. Waiting for her return.'

Mungojerrie felt sick. He had left the best thing that had ever happened to him to return to the evil clutches of Macavity, who had continually used & violated her_. He doesn't love her, he doesn't deserve a beautiful queen like her!_

'I promised I'd find her, Griddle.' he whispered. 'I said I'd go back for her, so we could be together.'

Griddlebone held Mungojerrie's paws & looked around the doorway to make sure no one was in the hallway.

'Mungojerrie, she lives in the junkyard across town with the Jellicles. If you leave here you must never come back, or god only knows what may happen! Treat her well, it's what she deserves after her awful kittenhood.'

Mungojerrie smiled gratefully & cuddled Griddlebone tightly. 'Am gonna miss you Gridz, thanks for everythin.'

'I'll miss you too my son, now go! Before anyone sees you!'

Mungojerrie squeezed Griddlebone's paw & nodded at her before he raced out of the room & bashed straight into a large tom. He fell to the ground & stared up at Macavity standing before him, with a wild look in his eye. 'Planning on leaving, Mungojerrie? Well we'll see about that.'

**What's going to happen to Mungojerrie?! Give me some butter cos i'm on a roll, chapter 6 might be up later on today, if not it'll be up tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little thankyou to SweetieAngelPumpkinPie for making me smile today while writing this rough chapter! :) By the way, I really can't write fight scenes, i'm a lover not a fighter ^_^ lol! but i tried! Tell me what you think? Here's chapter 6;**

Macavity glared at Mungojerrie in sheer disgust. _That vermin thought he could escape?_

'Let me go, Macavity.' Mungojerrie panted, his eyes a mixture of anger & fear.

'No, Mungojerrie. That would be too easy.' Macavity smirked, concentrating hard on Mungojerrie, making him sweat.

Mungojerrie stared at Macavity & then at the doorway. He panicked, his heart was racing. _I could escape if I go fast enuff!_ Adrenilin raced through his body & he shot up from the ground, only to be shot back down again by an antagonizing bolt of lightning which followed by a piercing scream from Griddlebone.

'There's no escaping now Mungojerrie.' he sneered. 'You're filthy paws will _never_ touch Bombalurina.'

Mungojerrie groaned in pain & found himself in a state of unconciousness. His vision was blurred, but he could hear Griddlebone crying & he could feel himself being dragged across the hard floor. He wasn't sure what Macavity had done to him, but it was powerful whatever it was. _You're dyin,_ _It's all over Jerrie .._

* * *

Mungojerrie batted his eyelids, but could hardly open them in pain. He stared at the dark ceiling above him & groaned. _Where am I? Is this 'eavyside? _His body was battered & bruised & his fur was soaked with blood. He heard a door creak & lifted his head as high as he could to see Griddlebone slide into the room, her face holding a sencere look of concern & sorrow. She leaned down to where Mungojerrie was & began stroking his face, tears falling from her eyes. Mungojerrie winced in pain & Griddlebone jolted in fear. 'Mungojerrie?! I thought you were dead!' she cried, taking him into her arms. She began to sob, 'I thought i'd lost you.' Mungojerrie lay limply in Griddlebone's arms, too sore to move. He smiled at her as much as he could, but his face was swollen & painful. 'Oh Jerrie, i'm so sorry, I tried to help but he got me too.' Mungojerrie sat back & only noticed the fresh wounds & patches of blood on Griddlebone's white fur & gasped. 'Am so sorry Gridz, this is awl my fault.' he whispered, hanging his head in shame. 'Don't be silly, Jerrie. I've watched him hurt you all these years & I couldn't take it anymore. It's my fault for not doing it earlier!' she smiled sadly & embraced her adopted son in a cuddle.

The door opened slowly, but the two did not notice the Hidden Paw saunter quietly into the room. He threw his head back & laughed in a manic manner.

'Oh how sweet.' He sneered. 'Is litto-Jerrie-werry hurt? Aww diddums.' he mocked, pouting. 'Tough shit, you revoting piece of scum. You're nothing Mungojerrie. A burden to this society. Bombalurina never loved you.' he spat.

Mungojerrie couldn't stand it any longer. Macavity had continued his reign of evil long enough. Am not lettin' 'im talk about Bombalurina loike that! he raged. His wounds were non-existent now, he stood to his feet majestically & growled. 'No. She never loved you, Macavity.' he said calmly.

Macavity hissed & released his claws. Griddlebone screamed & threw herself at Macavity, her claws baring. Macavity simply lunged his fist into her stomach, sending her flying across the room, landing in a small heap in the corner. 'You keep out of this, whore!' He turned to Mungojerrie & smirked at him. 'Look at the state of you, not even saten himself would produce such a putrid little piece of shit like you.'

'Don't ya dare say that to me Macavity, when you're the one rapin' queens! Bombalurina could never love someone that 'urts 'er! You call love smackin' 'er about? You call love forcin' yerself on 'er? She ran away Mac, what does that tell ya?!'

'SILENCE!' he cried.

Mungojerrie walked slowly towards Macavity & whispered into his ear 'Make me. It still doesn't change 'ow ya treated 'er.'

Macavity sneered at Mungojerrie & turned to slash him with his claws, but he stopped himself. Mungojerrie wasn't scared anymore. Macavity was too ashamed to confess about Bombalurina & as much as he hated to admit it, Mungojerrie was right. _But I will not let him have her!_

Macavity brought his paw down to meet Mungojerrie's face, but he was too slow. Mungojerrie stopped his paw & punched him sharply in the stomach, sending him across the room. Mungojerrie smirked & licked his lips playfully. _You taught me to foight Mac & that was an easy shot_. He flew towards Macavity & slashed him viciously with his claws, each blow reflecting the pain that he had inflicted on Mungojerrie over the years. Macavity howled in pain & shot his paws towards Mungojerrie, but he was too strong. He underestimated his power & felt himself grow weak & found each punch & scrape excruciating. Griddlebone tore Mungojerrie away from Macavity's battered body, 'Run Mungojerrie, this is your chance, go, go!'

'But wot about you?'

'Leave it with me, now go!'

Mungojerrie nodded & ran to the doorway & turned to stare at Macavity, who was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Just as he was about to leave, the ginger tom turned his head round eerily & stared at Mungojerrie & smirked, blood dripping from his mouth, but did not move. Mungojerrie wiped saliva from his mouth & darted out of the warehouse. He would not stop running until he found the junkyard. He had to find Bombalurina.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Sally's Song from NBC! (I couldn't resist putting it in here, it came on my itunes & it fit perfectly XD)**

Demeter stood over Bombalurina & began to brush her fur gently, humming The Old Gumbie Cat under her breath. Bombalurina smiled softly, _she's so cute_, but she could not stop thinking about Mungojerrie. Was he ok? Was he thinking about her too? She sighed heavily & stared at the floor. Demeter stopped humming & bobbed her head down to Bombalurina, 'Are you ok?'

Bombalurina nodded. 'Yeah, fine. I think I'm just gonna go outside for some air. I'll be back soon.'

'Oh, I'll come too.'

'No it's ok Demeter, I just need some time to myself. I'll be five minutes, don't worry. If I see Munkustrap i'll send him your wishes.' She winked at Demeter who had turned to same colour as her sister's fur & walked out of the den & into the junkyard.

* * *

Mungojerrie raced across the city, searching for the junkyard - but most importantly for the red queen. He gasped for breath as he ran, crashing into trashcans & cats who were minding their own business - then something struck him like a big truck. Memories began flooding back into his head. The first sight he saw when he opened his eyes, being introduced to Macavity, getting into trouble with stray cats, his first kiss .. Bombalurina. He could remember her vividly, her stunning red coat, her smile, her scent, her beautiful eyes. He remembered her. _Little Red .. how could I forget! _He laughed to himself, the feelings he had felt all those years ago smacked him in the middle of the eyes. He had to tell her how he felt,_ she 'as to feel the same way!_

* * *

Bombalurina sighed & walked slowly through the junkyard, the wind almost carrying her, supporting her up. She sang softly under her breath as she walked;

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand,_

_& though i'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have,_

_The worst is just around the bend,_

_& does he notice my feelings for him?_

_& will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be .._

* * *

Mungojerrie paused when he heard the someone singing, _I know that voice .. _He looked to the ground & saw the shadow of a cat in a streetlight & then stared to the sky & saw her, perched atop a trash heap, the epitomy of beauty & serenity. Singing in that beautiful voice. He smiled & listened to her & began to sing;

_My dearest friend, if ya don't mind,_

_I'd loike to join ya by your side,_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_ ..

Bombalurina flinched & spun round to see who was singing, but smiled when she looked down to see Mungojerrie. She stared into his deep brown eyes & gasped as she remembered where she recognized him from, _We grew up together in Macavity's, I knew him all along!_ She began to sing with him;

_& sit together, now & forever, _

_For it is plain as anyone can see,_

_We're simply meant to be._

Mungojerrie grinned at her & Bombalurina leapt down from the heap & into his arms, sobbing happily. 'I can't believe it's you, Jerrie! I remember you, I do!' Mungojerrie squeezed her tight, despite his numerous injuries & wounds, she had made the pain disappear. 'I rememba ya too .. Little Red!' Bombalurina laughed, unable to believe what was happening & kissed him tenderly on the lips. Mungojerrie didn't expect this & flinched, but returned the kiss lovingly. Bombalurina stepped back to look at him, 'I can't believe it's you .. ohmygod Jerrie, look at the state of you! What happened?! We need to get you help!'

Mungojerrie moved uneasily, wanting to avoid explanations, 'Ya don't need to do that.'

'But they could get infected, come with me.' Bombalurina grabbed Mungojerrie's hand before he could say no & began knocking at Jennyanydots' den. The Gumbie Cat bustled to the door still half asleep. 'What is going on? I'm coming, I'm coming, good heavyside!' Jenny opened the door hastily & stared sternly at a distressed Bombalurina, but became concerned when she caught sight of the tiger-striped tom that was with her. 'Come inside, dear, quickly now!' Jenny hurried the pair inside & began to search for lotions & bandages for Mungojerrie. Bombalurina did not move from his side & gripped his paw comfortingly. He smiled at her gratefully but began to wince in pain at the antiseptic Jenny was bombarding him with. 'Oi that 'urts!'

Jenny raised her eyebrow & him, 'Well you'll thank me for it when they clean up nicely & don't get infected, now hush!' Mungojerrie shut his mouth & looked up to Bombalurina who was stifling her laughter, he couldn't help but smile too. 'Ok, that's it done, now I'll go & get you a nice cup of cream, could you help me Bomba?' Bombalurina nodded & stroked Mungojerrie's shoulder before heading into the kitchen area.

'Bomba, I admire your concern for this tom, but who is he? You know i've told you about just tagging along with strange toms!'

'You don't understand Jenny, It's Jerrie!'

Jenny stared at Bombalurina, she did not understand in the slightest .. but then it dawned on her - the day Bombalurina had joined the Jellicles, she would not stop talking about Mungojerrie. _He was the first tom she had ever loved! _

'Oh Bomba!' she cried, flinging her arms around her.

'I know! But I can't let him go back to Macavity's Jen, I won't!'

'You've lost me once & it ain't gonna 'appen again.' Bombalurina & Jenny turned to the doorway to see Mungojerrie grinning, covered in bandages.

'I'll speak to Deuteronomy Mungojerrie, don't worry, you'll never have to go back to that wretched place, you can stay with us. Now, i'm sure I can trust Bombalurina to look after you, but come & see me in the morning & I'll check over your scars. Goodnight darlings.' She kissed Bombalurina on the cheek & hurried out of the den.

'Ya hear that? Ya have to look after me, seein' as am so hurt & whatnot!' Mungojerrie chuckled, staring at Bombalurina with innocent eyes.

Bombalurina scoffed & pushed Mungojerrie playfully. 'You wish, tiger! Let's go.' Bombalurina took his paw & led him to her den. They both collapsed onto her velvet cushion bed & sighed happily.

'This is loike the night we met again.'

Bombalurina laughed. 'Yeah, but this time you'll still be here in the morning, right?'

'I promise, Bomba, ya won't be gettin rid of me that easily!'

Bombalurina smiled & crawled on top of Mungojerrie. 'So, do you remember what else happened that night?' she asked seductively.

'How could I forget!' Mungojerrie grinned cheekily & kissed Bombalurina tenderly. _This toime, am not goin anywhere, Bomba & that's a promise._

**It's nearly finished guys! I've got one chapter left to do :) I've got tons of school stuff to do, but i'll try & have it up asap!**


	8. A Year On

**Ohh Rumple & Mungo fans won't like this ending :( .. I'M SORRY!! Tell me what you think anyway, final chapter!**

Bombalurina yawned & snuggled herself into a furry blanket. She opened her eyes & saw Mungojerrie smiling lovingly at her.

'Mornin' sunshoine.'

'Hello handsome.'

Mungojerrie grinned & rested his head on Bombalurina's swollen stomach. 'Hallo kit, are ya comin' to see me today?' he asked, stroking the bump. Bombalurina giggled, 'That tickles!' Mungojerrie chuckled mischievously & kissed Bombalurina on her nose. 'How ya feelin today, luv?'

'Ok, just tired.' she yawned, but smiled, which slowly twisted as the little kitten began to kick. 'Jerrie ..' Mungojerrie jumped down & rested his paws on her stomach, feeling the pulsing movements. 'It's a roight little scamp!' he chuckled. 'Just like it's father!' Bombalurina giggled, tugging at Mungojerrie's cheek playfully. 'Oh ow!' Bombaurina winced. Mungojerrie's eyes widened & he began pacing about the den 'Are ya alroight?! Bomba, is it comin'? what are we gonna do ?!' Bombalurina grimaced, but couldn't help but laugh at the tiger-striped tom, who was going out of his mind. 'Calm down Jerrie, it just kicked too hard, i'm fine! I'm going out to see Deme, I'll be back soon.' Bombalurina struggled herself up, straining from her heavy belly.

'I'll walk ya! This way m'lady!' he grinned, leading her out of the den & into the junkyard. The couple walked slowly to Demeter's den, greeting the other Jellicles.

'G'mornin' Munkustrap!'

Munkustrap waved at the the two cats & paced himself to leap down from his watching point, but rolled his eyes & mouthed 'sorry' as the kittens tried to run out of the junkyard & ran to their rescue.

'Mungojerrie! Mungojerrie!'

'Alroight kits! 'Ow are ya?'

Mungojerrie knelt down to eye level with Jemima & Etcetera who were leaping about wildly.

'Will you help us make our den?'

'Course! Let's go.'

The kittens jumped happily & took Mungojerrie's paws & began to drag him to their 'den', which was an upturned cardboard box. He turned to Bombalurina & stuck his tongue out at her, 'I'll be home lata' darlin'!'

Bombalurina waved at him & watched him play with the kittens. She smiled as he put them onto his shoulders & lifted them high into the air.

'Heh, look at that.' Bombalurina's little 'moment' was shattered as she spun round to see Tugger standing behind her in his majestic manner, a small smirk on his face.

'Yeah, he'll make a great dad.' replied Bombalurina, turning back to Mungojerrie & the kittens.

'Yeah..' Tugger sighed, staring at the ground. 'Won't be long now, eh Bombs?'

'Nope, not long now! Well, i'm off to Demeter's, i'll see ya around Tugger.' she smiled at him & turned to walk to Demeter's den.

Tugger turned & watched her struggle to the den & whispered 'Yeah, see ya around.'

* * *

Bombalurina turned a corner to go to Demeter's, but stopped suddenly as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her stomach. She gasped in pain & fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Oh it's coming, it's coming! A tear trickled down her face, & she screamed, 'HELP!!!' Munkustrap popped his head over the fence & saw her clutching her stomach. 'Dear heavyside, hold on Bomba!' He leapt down into the main centre of the junkyard & called for Jenny. Tugger raced down to his brother, 'What's up?'

'Bombalurina's having her kit, go find Jerrie.'

Tugger nodded briskly & ran over to Mungojerrie & the kittens.

'Jerrie, Bomba's having the kitten!'

Mungojerrie's face dropped & he scrambled through the junkyard.

'THANKYA TUGGER!'

'Goodluck man!' he shouted, sighing as he watched the tortoise shell race to Jenny's den.

* * *

Mungojerrie was breathless as he reached Jenny's den & dashed into the room to see Bombalurina.

'Push! It's nearly there Bomba!' Bombalurina clutched her stomach in pain & screamed at the top of her lungs. Mungojerrie took one look at Bombalurina & the blood on the cushion & fell flat onto the floor. Jenny spun round & rolled her eyes, 'Great Rumpus, Munkustrap take him out of here!' Bombalurina began to wail, she had never experienced such pain in her life.

'It's nearly here Bombs, just one last push!'

Bombalurina gritted her teeth & pushed with the last bit of energy that she had & collapsed back onto the pillow in relief as she heard a kitten cry.

'Bomba, it's a beautiful little princess!'

Bombalurina smiled tiredly & took the tiny kitten into her arms. She was tiger-striped like her father, with some small red patches like Bombalurina. She was beautiful. Bombalurina cooed at her & stroked her little head & kissed her lovingly on the nose.

Mungojerrie stumbled into the room & smiled embarrasingly at Bombalurina, but his eyes widened & he smiled with joy as he saw the little bundle of fur in her arms. He sat next to Bombalurina on the cushion & stroked the kitten's cheeks, absolutely mesmorized. Jenny stared at the couple & wiped a small tear from her eye, the look of benevolence on each cat's face had got to her.

'What are we going to call her Jerrie?'

Mungojerrie grinned at the princess & held her paw.

'A gawjus little princess like 'er .. 'ow about Rumpleteazer?'

Bombalurina & Mungojerrie stared at eachother happily.

'Rumpleteazer.' she agreed, both of them looking down on their stunning daughter sleeping soundly between them.


End file.
